After the Master Sword
by tir-synni
Summary: A young Link pulls the Master Sword from the pedestal and discovers a tragic destiny on the other side of time. SheikLink shounen-ai.
1. After the Water Temple

After the Water Temple

by tir-synni

All right, this is my first Legend of Zelda fic, so go easy on me. I personally don't think there's enough Zelda yaoi going around, so I'm writing this Link/Sheik one (read, boy/boy romance). If anyone does know where I can find some, please, e-mail me! This takes place between the Water Temple and the Shadow Temple.

(Extra note, for all the people I've been confusing. I know in the end of the game--spoiler warning!-- it turns out that Sheik is Zelda. I didn't like that, so for my fics, Sheik's a guy. Sorry to confuse everyone!)

"Aw...Farore..." Link gasped, collapsing on top of the small island above the Water Temple. All right, it was now assured. Water was for drinking only, _not_ for fighting in.

With a low groan, the blond Hylian rolled onto his back and did a mental inventory of his injuries. Easy--one big bruise. Simple enough. Nothing broken, though his ribs felt close. Could see fine, so his headache wasn't a sign of a concussion. He could move his toes, so there was no permanent damage to his right leg. Could move fingers, so no permanent damage to his right arm. Why did that thing have to throw him so hard into that wall, anyway?

"By the Triad," Link cursed, pushing himself to his feet. He was being a wuss. Heroes shouldn't whine over their injuries.

But then, heroes shouldn't be chosen from the town outcast, either, Link reminded himself, stretching slightly. Ouch. Mistake.

All around him, water was beginning to fill the lake once more, and the sight brought a brilliant smile to Link's face. Despite how much it hurt, it was worth it. Another curse of Ganondorf's broken. Perhaps now Ruto could help her people.

"You are wounded, Hero," a soft voice spoke up behind him. Link didn't start. He recognized that voice, had been expecting it.

"Just enough to hurt," Link quipped, turning around to face Sheik. "You should have seen me when I first started doing this. _Then_ I was getting my ass whupped."

Though the lovely Sheikah's face was hidden, Link could detect the frown in Sheik's crimson eyes. Link softened. From the first time he had seen the mysterious creature, when he had first returned to Hyrule, Sheik had had the power to soothe him. It made him feel strange, in a way Saria had never accomplished. He was beginning to understand why, analyzing it as he did any other puzzle. He wondered if Sheik was looking at it from the same perspective he was. Only way to tell was to go with the flow.

"I'm fine, Sheik, and look." Link waved a hand at the lake. "It was worth it. The lake is filled again, and Zora's Domain is no longer cursed to be frozen for all time."

Sheik nodded silently and took a step forward. Link blinked as the youth walked to his side and examined his cheekbone. That was strange. Sheik had never come so close before.

"Your cheek is gashed open," the Sheikah pointed out quietly. Link envied him somewhat. Even after the seven years had passed, Link's voice was still soft and possessed an almost musical quality. Sheik's was deeper, more important sounding. That and Sheik looked far more masculine than Link believe he ever would. He just looked like a pretty girl.

"It's nothing," Link assured him, raising a hand to his cheek despite himself. When he pulled his hand away, blood covered his fingers. The petite youth made a face at it. He had not even felt it.

"You had better get it checked out," Sheik insisted, taking another step. They were so close. Link felt strangely warm. "I can clean it for you, and check your other wounds."

Link paused for a moment and considered his offer. Well, it wasn't that often Sheik stayed around for long, and Link wanted to get to know him better. This would be a good opportunity. Besides, it would be better than bandaging his own injuries.

"All right," Link agreed. He allowed a small yawn and smiled sheepishly at Sheik. "You know someplace good to rest as well?"

By his shimmering, crimson eyes, Link knew Sheik was smiling. "Of course. Please follow me."

The young Sheikah led the blond back to Kakariko Village. Epona energetically followed Sheik's black stallion, not missing a step even as the sun began to set, but Link was beat. The Water Temple had exhausted him more than he originally thought.

Concerned, Sheik glanced behind him at the weary warrior. _I knew the legendary Hero would have great strength and cunning, but I was never aware that he possessed great beauty, as well,_ Sheik thought, sneaking a quick look at Link's delicate features. _I had never imagined that he would be like this. As I had waited for the Hero of Time to awaken from his slumber, I had never believed he would be so lovely, so gentle. I was expecting...different...to say the least. Not this._

* "It was worth it. The lake is filled again, and Zora's Domain is no longer cursed to be frozen for all time." *

__

That was his response, Sheik mused. _Not something braggart, or boasting. He was just happy that he had helped. He did not even think of his own injuries, or weariness._

Sheik looked again at the young Hero. Link was resting against Epona's mane, his blue-violet eyes closed. It was only by his slender hands clinging to the reins that let Sheik know that Link was still conscious.

Sheik smiled behind his mask and led Epona to the entrance of Kakariko Village. "We're here, Link," he called softly.

Link raised his head wearily, blinking. "Oh, already?" he murmured, patting Epona's neck once before swinging his leg off. The mare nuzzled him tenderly, and Link stroked her between the eyes. "I'll see you later, all right, girl? You just have fun in the field."

The mare neighed as if in understanding, and Link watched her run off. All the while, Sheik was watching Link.

_This is the child of destiny I am fated to watch over,_ Sheik thought, watching a loving smile play on Link's lips as he watched his horse gallop. _A warrior, as my mother Impa is destined to watch a scholar, the Princess Zelda. I am proud to be the one chosen to watch over you, Link._

After Epona vanished from sight, Link turned to Sheik with a soft smile. "Lead the way."

The gash in Link's cheek had been cleansed at the lake. It hadn't been as bad as Sheik had supposed it to be. As he watched Link remove his blue tunic, he prayed the darkening bruise on Link's chest wasn't as bad as he supposed, too.

"Is this all?" Sheik questioned, concerned. He kneeled before where the warrior sat on his bed and examined the bruise. He tried not to dwell on the idea that Link was sitting half-naked in his bedroom, not his bed. Link had enough to worry about. He didn't have to know of Sheik's crush, too.

Link shrugged. "The worst. The rest is just bruised. It'll be fine."

Sheik fingered a rib, in awe over the silken flesh under his bare fingers. It was only Link's cringe that kept his imagination in check. "I take it that hurt."

Another shrug, another wince as Sheik moved onto the next rib. "Well, I guess a little pain is better than no pain at all with a bruise that size," Link answered.

Sheik smiled under his mask, than examined the other ribs. "I suppose you're right."

Link seemed to study him, even as he looked over the younger man's chest. "You know," Link began conversationally, "I bet you look a lot better without your mask on."

Unable to help himself, Sheik froze. Did that sound like what he just thought it sounded like? No, he must have misinterpreted it. "Is that a request?"

The other blond nodded. "Unless there's some sacred reason you have to have it on, yes."

Sheik couldn't help but smile. He leaned away from Link and began undoing the straps that held his mask on. "Actually, no. It just protects my face in certain areas."

As Sheik undid the final strap, Link leaned back and examined the Sheikah. Sheik froze uncertainly under his perusal. Did he like what he saw?

Finally, Link grinned, and something melted in Sheik's chest. "I was right. You look better with it off."

_Thank you, Nayru..._ "Thank you," Sheik managed politely before returning to Link's chest. He was so close to him! He could smell Link, the scent of leaves and wind that incessantly clung to him. It was an effort not to inhale deeply. "I do not believe any are broken, just bruised. Still, I would be careful until you can find a faery fountain."

Link smiled sweetly at him, and Sheik sucked in a breath. "Thanks. It's nice not having to take care of myself for a change."

Sheik swallowed hard. "Well, um...since you're wounded, you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

At this, Link hesitated. "It's your home...."

Sheik waved it off. "It's all right. You're my guest. You're weary, and you must rest."

Once again, Link hesitated. "All right. Sheik, just one more thing, though."

"What?" Sheik turned around from where he was about to lay down on the floor.

"This." Then Link's lips were pressed lightly against Sheik's, and Sheik couldn't breathe. Oh, by the Triad!

After a long moment, Link pulled away, staring at Sheik with his deep, blue-violet eyes. His soft lips were parted, his eyes hopeful.

"Link," Sheik breathed.

Link had known exactly what he was doing when he had kissed Sheik. He knew what a kiss was, what it stood for. While he had aged from eight to fifteen in a seeming heartbeat to him, he had learned much in this time. He knew why Sheik caused such a warm feeling in his chest. When Link parted from Sheik, he gazed at him hopefully. This might be his last chance to be with him. Who knew what tomorrow would bring. If Link knew anything, it was to take advantage of the present.

He only hoped Sheik agreed with him.

"Link," Sheik breathed.

Link silenced him with another kiss, and something seemed to break in the young Sheikah. Sheik yanked the slender elf to him and deepened the kiss, his tongue eagerly exploring Link's mouth. Link clung to him, falling back onto the bed with Sheik in his arms. This was what he wanted.

Sheik pulled away, but Link's strong arms kept him from going too far. Sheik studied Link's flushed face. "Are you sure you want this?"

Link smiled brilliantly at him. "Would I have started it if I didn't?" he pointed out.

Sheik still hesitated. "But--"

Link stopped his words with his lips. "No more words," he murmured. "Unless you wish to stop."

There was no more hesitation from Sheik.

A wild sense of evil awoke Sheik in the morning. He started in bed, only to still as the slender figure in his arms stirred.

"Link," Sheik whispered, brushing his lips against his lover's. "I've wanted you since the first, but I never imagined I would have you."

Sheik kissed him again before climbing out of bed, pulling on clothes that had been hurriedly discarded the night before. He glanced out his small window, a chill racing up his spine.

_Mother,_ he thought in horror. _The demon from the Shadow Temple has escaped!_

Sheik glanced back at where Link still slept in bed, oblivious of Sheik's turmoil. _I'll go out and investigate. Please, Mother, be all right._

And please, Link, when you go to fight this creature, be careful.

Then Sheik ran out of the hut.

I know, I know, no lemon. If you want me to turn this into a lemon, it's going to have to be by request. And if you want some more Zelda yaoi's, tell me!


	2. Before Ganon's Castle

Before Ganon's Castle

by tir-synni

Sequel to 'After the Water Temple.' Same as last time, made Sheik into a guy, and this is definitely boy/boy romance. Set after Zelda was kidnapped by Ganondorf. Link's beating himself up over it, and Sheik is once again acting as support.

Link stared into the distance, unable to tear his gaze away from the forbidding castle. Over and over in his mind, he recalled Princess Zelda's startled face when Ganondorf had whisked her away. He had been there, mere feet away from her. He had been _right there_...and he had been helpless.

The blonde clenched his fists in frustration, but he didn't look away from the castle. He was the legendary Hero of Time, and he had failed miserably.

"Zelda," Link whispered. "I'm sorry."

A gentle hand rested on Link's shoulder. He didn't turn around. He knew who it was.

"There was nothing you could do," Sheik murmured. The older youth's breath warmed link's pointy ear, and the elf felt a familiar trickle go up his spine. "You had no warning. You couldn't defend against it."

Finally, Link looked away from the damned castle to meet Sheik's concerned, crimson eyes. As it had before, it reassured Link now. Sheik had stood by Link's side since he had awaken in this time, but he had only offered this intimate comfort since after the Water Temple. After the Shadow temple, dazed by the last battle and limping, Sheik had welcomed Link with open arms and a ready bed. Link had accepted eagerly.

"I let my guard down," Link hissed, even those soothing memories failing to calm him. "I let my guard down, lowered my defenses, and did not even sense Ganondorf's magic. I was naive to suspect that we would be safe in the Temple of Time." Link bowed his head, focusing his self-loathing gaze on the hilltop. "I lowered my defense once before in the Temple of Time. Then the bastard escaped with the Triforce of Power, and I lost seven years of my life. I lowered it again, and the monster kidnapped the Seventh Sage. I--"

"Don't say it, Link," Sheik interrupted him. He put two fingers under Link's chin and forced his eyes up to meet his own. "Don't say you failed. How can you say that after all the good you've done?"

Link closed his eyes. "But you forget. Ganondorf never would have come into power if it wasn't for me. Because of me, Ganondorf stole the Triforce of Power, which enabled him to conquer Hyrule and curse the Temples. It's _my fault,_ Sheik."

Pulling away from Sheik's hand, Link glared at the castle. The feelings that burned inside were alien to him. Before he had pulled the Master Sword, he had never felt them before. Confusion, hatred, lust, love...They were all so new. Yes, Link had loved Saria, but never this intensely, never with this passion. For a moment, Link allowed himself to bury his face in his hands. It was too much!

"Link..." Sheik whispered achingly, wanting only to take the young man into his arms and shield him. From a distance, the Sheikah had watched Link fight his way through the Temples to free the Sages. While Sheik could fight, he knew he was helpless to join in the battle. As Hero of Time, it was Link's destiny to free the Sages and defeat the Evil King. Sheik could only observe. Sheik swore he would not "only observe" the battle taking place before him.

Giving into the urge, Sheik pulled the anguished youth into his arms. Link stiffened momentarily before giving in, clutching Sheik back. He rested his head against his shoulder, and the Sheikah stroked the young warrior's soft, blonde hair.

"Come on," Sheik murmured, leading Link back to his house. "You have yet to rest. You must rest before you can even think of saving the princess."

Link offered no words of protest. He simply leaned against him and closed his weary eyes.

With a sigh, Sheik closed the door behind him. Finally, Link had collapsed on the bed and surrendered to sleep. Sheik had sat by the bed and played his harp for the exhausted Hero. Only when he was positive the young man was in a deep sleep did he dare leave him.

"How is he?" Impa questioned softly, resting a hand on her son's shoulder.

Sheik ran a hand through his silky hair. "Exhausted, but he'll be all right. He needs sleep desperately now."

Impa nodded. "And how is he taking the princess's kidnapping?"

"Not well. He blames himself."

Another nod. "It is to be expected. The title of the Hero of Time is a rough one to uphold. He probably blames himself for many things."

Sheik growled and whirled to face his mother. "How can I help him? There must be _something_ I can do!"

Impa took a step forward and embraced Sheik gently. "Simply be there for him. He is strong. He will get past them. But it will be good for him to knew he's not alone in this strange time."

After a brief hug, Sheik nodded determinedly.

Zelda's frightened face haunted Link even in the security of slumber. With a gasp, he awoke. The cool night breeze seeping through the open window chilled his sweaty flesh, and he shivered.

"Link? Are you well?"

Startled, Link snapped his head back to see Sheik sitting on a chair beside the bed. Link's vivid blue eyes widened.

"I-I am fine, thank you," he managed, giving his head a quick shake. The dream had shook him up more than he had originally thought.

Sheik frowned worriedly at him and sat beside him on the bed. Instantly, Link was in his arms, and they were cuddling. Link almost purred when he felt Sheik's strong hands massaging sore muscles.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Sheik offered quietly.

Link clutched the older boy tightly. In his mind's eye, he could see the Master Sword firmly embedded in its pedestal. The premonition sent chills up Link's spine.

"Yes," Link breathed, brushing his lips against Sheik's. "Always."

And for that night, Zelda, Ganondorf, and the Master Sword were all forgotten.

Link awoke again at dawn, held securely in the haven of Sheik's arms. Gently, reluctantly, he detangled himself and gazed down at his lover. After stealing a hurried kiss, he slipped his clothes back on. Then he kneeled beside the bed.

"I'll be back to say good-bye," Link breathed, the Master Sword flashing through his mind. Anguish tore through him as he thought of Fate's cruel joke, but he pushed it away. Now was for Sheik. "Until then, keep this to remember me by. Farewell, my heart."

Tenderly, he kissed Sheik and laid Saria's Ocarina in his outstretched palm. Then the Hero went to meet his destiny.


	3. Before the End

Before the End

by tir-synni

This is the last in my Sheik/Link shounen-ai trilogy. Sequel to 'Before the Water Temple' and 'Before Ganon's Castle.' I might write a follow-up. I haven't decided yet. This is a boy/boy romance, with Link as uke. He plays a good uke, he really does. Don't yell at me for that part about Ganon; it's just further incentive for Link, and it's part of the fic. And yes, dammit, I know the truth about Sheik, but I made him a guy! Enjoy!

Link heard Zelda's thanks as if from a distance. He felt numb, unaware of the injuries he had received in battle. The inevitable was coming, and Link felt utterly unprepared for it.

"Because of my selfishness," Princess Zelda continued quietly, "seven years of your life was stolen. Now, with your victory over Ganon, I will be able to give them back. Return the Ocarina of Time to me, and I shall send you back to your time."

Link closed his eyes tightly, for the moment closing out the image of Zelda and himself floating above Hyrule Town. Instead, visions of Sheik haunted him, visions of Sheik's lovely face lit up in a smile, of Sheik playing his harp alongside Link's ocarina, of Sheik sleeping beside him. Those memories...would they be all he had left of his beloved?

"Princess," Link murmured, opening his eyes, "I know I must return to my time. Only then can I truly help bring peace to the land. However, I have a slight request first."

Zelda's beautiful face softened. She reached out and clasped his hand. "Link, anything you ask for, you can have. You have done so much for my kingdom. I could deny you nothing."

Link smiled sadly at her. "A day more in this time. That is all I wish."

Zelda squeezed his hand. "Of course. Tomorrow, at sunset, return to the Temple of Time. Then perhaps we can avert this terrible disaster."

Link bowed his head. "When I return to my original time, Ganon shall be the one trapped in the Sacred Realm, and I shall continue my destiny as the Hero of Time. The Triforce shall be split among us, but beyond that, there shall be no evidence of what has occurred. No one shall remember these seven years."

_Including you, Sheik_, Link thought sorrowfully. _Including you_.

Link forced his weary legs to stumble in the direction of Sheik's home. Zelda had offered to let him rest in the castle, but he had refused. He only wanted to be with Sheik, alone with Sheik, in the time he had left. Everyone would forget these seven years, he had reassured Zelda. After all, how could you remember something if you had not lived it? However, as Hero of Time, Link knew these memories, and the wisdom he gained by having them, would stay with him forever. So if he was to leave the love of his life behind, he might as well have some last memories of them together to take back, as well.

"Link!" a familiar voice shouted, and Link felt someone grab him by the waist. Link's blond head shot up, and he smiled at Sheik's worried face.

"Sheik," Link breathed, throwing his arms around Sheik's neck. "Sheik."

Just saying his lover's name gave Link a thrill, and he held Sheik tightly. He could feel Sheik's hot, lean body pressed against his own, and he buried his face in the other boy's long neck. Link sought to absorb everything about Sheik, his smell, the sound of his voice, the feel of his body, his beautiful, crimson eyes...he wanted to remember it all.

"Link..." he heard Sheik murmur, and then Sheik was holding him like he never wanted to let go.

He was all right, he was all _right! _Sheik felt like whooping to the stars as he hugged his beloved. Time had slowed to a crawl since he had awoken with Link's ocarina in his hand that morning. Impa had gone as well, to help the other Sages, and Sheik was left alone to await Link's return.

Link's soft moan alerted Sheik that Link was not _totally_ all right, and Sheik pulled away slightly to examine him. There was no visible cuts or marks, so Sheik suspected that Zelda had done a light healing spell. Still, judging from Link's pallor and limp, Sheik knew that it had not been enough.

"Come on," Sheik urged, helping Link inside. "You rest, and I'll go buy some potions. I shouldn't be gone long--"

"No!" Link's hand clutched his own, and Sheik blinked in surprise. "No. Stay with me. I'm just tired, that's all."

Sheik's bright red eyes narrowed at Link. The youth smiled back weakly.

"Just tired," Link repeated. His hand tightened on Sheik's, and his blue eyes were beseeching. "Please, stay with me."

Sheik frowned worriedly at him. He had the feeling Link was hiding something from him, but he couldn't bring himself to ask anything of his weary lover. Link had done enough for one day. With a sigh, he found himself relenting.

"All right, but you must rest. let's get inside and lie down, ne?"

Link smiled brilliantly at him, and Sheik felt himself melt. Link had returned, alive and whole, to him, and Ganondorf was defeated. What could possibly go wrong?

As exhausted as he was, Link still couldn't sleep. Instead, he curled himself tightly against Sheik, breathing in his scent. Sheik's arms wrapped around him, and Link huddled closer.

_Night's fallen_, Link thought with a small shiver. _A couple hours have passed already. By Farore, I don't want to leave yet._

"Link," Sheik's hot breath tickled his pointy ear, "what's wrong? Something's troubling you, I know it."

Tears burned Link's eyes behind closed lids. He slid one lithe leg between both of Sheik's, and nestled further in Sheik's arms. He didn't want to think about it. He only wanted to think about Sheik.

"Link..." Sheik cupped Link's chin and forced Link to face him. Link opened his eyes reluctantly, and he felt Sheik start as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Link, please, what's the matter? Was it the fight earlier? It's over now, and everyone's safe. Everything's all right now."

Sheik's words were like a knife to Link's heart. Against his will, Link began to weep. He felt Sheik bundle him close, whispering words of comfort in Link's ear, and for Sheik's sake, Link tried to calm down. It was difficult, with the knowledge that this would be there last night together working against him, but Link's will was strong. Slowly but surely, the tears stopped.

"Link, please, tell me what's wrong," Sheik whispered huskily, and Link felt the older youth stroking his hair and back. "You're hurting, and I want to help."

Link sucked in a deep breath and met Sheik's eyes. "You said it's over," Link forced himself to say, "but it's not. At least, not until tomorrow."

Sheik froze. "Tell me," he coaxed, his voice strained.

So Link did.

Sheik listened in disbelief at the words coming from Link's lips. Tomorrow...tomorrow at sunset...Link would return to the past. These past seven years...seven years of horror under Ganondorf's thumb...would never have occurred. The land would be at peace once more...but the cost.

In this time, Sheik was well aware of his destiny. To stand by the Hero of Time, as his mother stood by the Princess of Destiny. How could he not be, when the legend came to life, and the King of Evil ruled over their land? But, without Ganondorf's intervention, would Sheik be aware? Would he be able to be with Link again?

"What about you, Link?" Sheik interrupted Link's rushed explanation. "And what about _us_?"

Link swallowed hard. Sheik knew he wasn't going to like this part. "I'll be a kid again," he said quietly. "I'll remember everything that occurred, so as to better protect this land when evil does arise. As for us...I don't know. You won't remember any of this so you may not..."

Link's voice trailed off, and Sheik stole a kiss from those parted lips. "As much as I wish I could promise you I will find you, I know I cannot. But you can find me. You know where I live now. Come find me. I'll be there."

Link only nodded, trembling. Sheik gently enfolded the youth in his arms and pressed his lips to Link's. "I'll always be waiting for you," Sheik murmured against Link's lips. "Always."

For the first time, Link took control of their lovemaking. He mapped out every inch of Sheik's body, studying every reaction, wringing out and listening to every cry he could, when he wasn't lost in his own pleasure. Link sought to make the experience last, to hold him for another seven years. They made love long into the night, and slept till the dawn.

"Ride with me," Link requested, leading Sheik out to the field with a hopeful smile. The tentative glint in his blue/violet eyes made something in Sheik's chest ache, and he returned Link's smile warmly.

"Where to?" Sheik asked. He walked alongside Link to where the creek gurgled in front of Kakariko's entrance. He snaked a hand out and entwined Link's hand with his. Link's fingers tightened around him own.

"The lake," Link replied instantly. He squeezed Sheik's hand before letting go to pull out his ocarina. He played Epona's Song, oblivious of the look Sheik was giving him.

_The lake,_ Sheik thought, swallowing hard. _That's where this began. Do you realize that, Link? Is that why you want to go there?_

Sheik pulled out his harp from behind him and began to call for his own horse, but Link stopped him as Epona came into view.

"Ride with me," Link requested as Epona trotted beside him. "Sit behind me."

What sane person would say no?

Link relaxed against Sheik's chest, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around him, as Epona carried them to Lake Hylia. Sheik's moist breath warmed Link's ear, and he sighed blissfully. This was _nice!_ He wished this would never end.

Link shoved that last thought aside before it could continue, and he snuggled further into Sheik's heat. He would only focus on the present, this moment. This moment was all that mattered.

Drifting pleasantly, he didn't really notice when Sheik's hands rose from his waist to his chest. Link only noticed when Sheik tweaked his nipple. With a gasp, he straightened, and he felt Sheik's lips brushing against his neck.

"I want to make love to you," Sheik breathed huskily in Link's ear, making him shiver, "in the middle of the lake, above the Water Temple."

Link swallowed hard. All he could say was, "Hell, yeah."

Link felt sooo good. Achy and hot and moist and _real _good. Link purred contentedly and leaned back further into Sheik's sweaty embrace. Heated, naked flesh met him, and he sighed.

"Love you," Sheik whispered lazily against the back of his neck. "Love you so much." Lips brushed the top of Link's spine, and the youth shuddered. "So sweet..."

"Sheik...." Link sighed. His back against Sheik's chest, Link could see the brilliant ruby eyes of the early sunset on the water. Link twisted around, turning his back on the sun. "I love you so much. I _will_ find you again, I swear it."

Teary crimson eyes met his own blue ones. "I'll be waiting," Sheik breathed, capturing Link's mouth in a fierce kiss. Link let himself go, let himself be conquered in a way he could never allow himself to be in battle. In battle, it meant certain death. In Sheik's arms, it meant victory.

"Sheik," Link breathed, breaking the kiss and slowly rising to his feet. He smiled sweetly at him, holding his clothes behind his back. His closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were glistening with tears. "Throughout time's passing, destiny entwines the lifestrands of mortals to form true love, soulmates. It doesn't matter if the weaves change, for the pattern that balances the heart will always be the same. If it is our fate to truly love one another, if our lives our thus intertwined, in your heart of hearts, you shall remember me this way."

In the fading light, Link stood in all his glory, an angel basking in the coming stars. Link smiled sadly at Sheik, slipping on his clothes, his vivid eyes shining. As Sheik watched silently, Link raised the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played the Prelude of Light. Then Link was gone.

When Link opened his eyes again, Zelda's gentle smile greeted him. Link smiled sorrowfully back and handed her the ocarina.

"Go to the pedestal," Zelda whispered. "Replace the Master Sword. Reclaim your lost time."

Link didn't say a word. He just obeyed. Weary feet carried him to the resting place of Evil's Bane. He raised the Master Sword high, remember Sheik's face as he lay on the small isle.

_Goddess of Time,_ Link beseeched, _be with us. Please._

And then he slammed down the Master Sword, and blue light became his world.

_Be with us...._


End file.
